


Bloodbath on Valentine's Day

by akishima_naruren



Series: Viewfinder Angsty Stories [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, My Bloody Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akishima_naruren/pseuds/akishima_naruren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a HSJ fanfic "Bloody Valentine"  
> Warning: major Character death if it is not your liking don't read.

Akihito spends his time longer inside the grocery store selecting the finest ingredients for their dinner tonight. Today is Valentine’s Day and he decided to cook something western tonight. A dinner with candle light it is.  _Something romantic._ Then they will share a passionate kiss and a passionate night. Akihito’s face reddened on the thought. He shook his head to erase the unnecessary thoughts as he continued rummaging the shelves.

 

After getting all the ingredients, Akihito waited in line to pay for the groceries. While waiting he took out his phone and decided to call his lover who immediately answer after a few rings.

 

“ ** _Miss me already kitten?_** ”  Akihito can hear a chuckle on the other line.

 

“huh? _You wish bastard._ ”

 

“ ** _Ho_? _Why the sudden call?_** ”

 

“ _Uhmm.. What time will you be home today?_ ” Akihito asked shyly.

 

“ ** _Hmm.. I guess early than usual. I wanted to spend this day with my lovely kitten tied up on my bed_** _._ ” Teased Asami.

 

“ _Perverted bastard!_ ” Akihito blushed. “ _Just get home early as you can I have something to tell you!_ ”

 

Akihito didn’t wait for Asami’s reply as he immediately ends the call. He was already at the counter taking out his money to pay when suddenly two armed men entered the store. One of the men shot the ceiling causing everyone to duck and screamed including Akihito who clutched his arms around his stomach protectively.

 

“Give me all your money!” Another man shouted as he walked passed them towards the cashier.

 

The lady was trembling as she was trying to open the cash register. “FASTER!” the man shouted at her.

 

Akihito saw a boy trying to sneak out but failed as the other robber noticed him. The agitated robber shot in different directions. Akihito only closes his eyes still with his arms wrapped around his tummy protectively.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Asami was on his way to the limo along with Kirishima. The crime lord makes sure that before 8 PM everything is done. There were excitement and anticipation in his eyes. His kitten has something to tell him.  As he went inside the limo he ordered Suoh to drive home immediately. He can’t wait to see his kitten and kiss him and claim him over and over again.

 

He was taking out his Dunhill when suddenly his phone vibrates. It was his kitten he smiled and answered the phone.

 

He thought it was his kitten but a female voice registered to the speaker asking him if he was acquainted with Akihito. It was a nurse named Suzuki who asked them if they can make it to the Kitahara International Hospital immediately. Asami ordered Suoh to drive to the hospital as soon as the call ends. His heart pounding hard on his chest what could have happened to his Akihito?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Asami-sama” A doctor named Yamamoto greeted them in the entrance of the hospital.

 

“Where is he?” Asami asked the doctor. Rage can be seen in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Asami-sama we did everything we could. But…” The doctor trembled when Asami hit the wall.

 

“I’m asking you where is he!?” Asami shouted. Everyone looked at him terrified. 

 

The doctor immediately escorted them to the room where Akihito’s lifeless body laid. Asami ordered everyone out. They left him quietly while Kirishima talked to the doctor.

 

 

Asami walked slowly towards the bed. He rolled the sheet covering the face and his heart clenched in pain as he saw the pale sleeping face of his kitten.  The crime lord touched the young man’s face and his hand flinched at the coldness of it. He shook Akihito’s body trying to wake him up.

 

“Akihito wake up!” He said with a firm tone. “Wake up Akihito!”

 

Asami kissed him but the lips who was once warm are now stiffed and cold.

 

“Akihito, if you don’t wake up I’m going to punish you!” Still there’s no response.

 

Patience running out, he forcefully pressed the cheeks to part the lips and tried to blow air inside the photographer’s lungs. When nothing happens, Asami put his hands on Akihito’s chest pumping it hard trying to make his heart beat again. Asami gets on top of Akihito doing the same, pumping harder and harder. Hitting the boy’s chest over and over again but nothing changes. His Akihito was still lying lifelessly on that white bed. Asami slumped on top of him tired and panting.

 

There was no more heat on his body. Those lovely pink lips turned gray. He will never see those fighting and strong willed hazel eyes opened again. He will never see those flushed expression when he teased his Kitten. His adorable Akihito.

 

Asami wrapped his arms around the cold body, lifting him and cradled him, whispering words of adoration and love on the lifeless body. Whispering how much he needed him and how much he was treasured. Asami didn’t cry, he doesn’t want to believe, eyes stared into nothingness while caressing his lover’s head and body. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kirishima reluctantly opened the door but he needed to report to his boss about everything that happened. Akihito suffered two gunshots from the strayed bullets fired by the robbers. One hit him on the neck causing him to loss lots of bloods and one who pierced his lungs that caused his death.

 

The scene in front of him was heart breaking. His boss was rocking the lifeless body as if lulling it to sleep. He knew how much his boss love Takaba Akihito, even though the crime lord was not vocal with it but his actions were all centered to the photographer.

 

Kirishima cleared his throat as he approached the foot of the bed. “Asami-sama.”

 

Asami stared at his secretary while rocking the lifeless body he was holding. Kirishima flinched at those eyes, scary enough to give him the shivers. Being the stoic secretary he is he was still able to hide those fear and smoothly relay the reports. From the robbery happened up to the cause of the boy’s death.

 

“…and Asami-sama. We got the two robbers; they are at our warehouse two. What do you want us to do?”

 

“None for now.” Asami coldly reply. “I will deal with them later.”

 

“Another thing Asami-sama. The doctors need to do an autopsy report on Takaba’s body. The police asked for it and said…”

 

“No!” Asami interrupted him. “No one is allowed to touch him!”

 

“Understood Asami-sama.” Before leaving, the secretary put a transparent bag containing all of Akihito’s things on the table near the bed. 

 

Asami ordered not to let anyone inside until he says so. He wanted to spend the last minute with his beloved. A gift on the bag caught Asami’s attention. He reached for the bag and took the gift out. The gift was addressed to him.

 

**_Asami,_ **

**_Happy Valentine’s day Bastard!_ **

 

 

The gift was a striped red and black silk tie. Based on the packaging it is one of a high class tie. He tightened his embrace on the lifeless body. This is not what should happen. Akihito should be lying on his bed hands tied with this tie while panting and shouting his name.

 

Another thing caught his eye. It was a black notebook with writings in front ‘ _Property of Takaba Akihito_ ’. He took it out and turned it to the first page. He realized that it was his kitten’s diary.

 

**_First entry dated January 1_ **

_It’s been a week since I’ve been vomiting every morning! That perverted bastard did this to me. If he only knew how to control his libido! Screw breakfast, screw work! I’m sleeping._

 

Asami can’t help but smile as he kisses the cold nape of his lover. He flipped another page and read the next entry, dated a week after the first entry.

 

**_January 9_ **

_This is the worst day of my life! I woke up late again! Thanks to that bastard my work was given to that jerk Mitarai again. Fuck I don’t have any budget left._

_Later this afternoon I found myself lying on the office clinic. My boss told me that I lost consciousness and collapsed while arguing with Mitarai. How embarrassing fainting in front of your nemesis! He will tease me again with that! Aghh…._

 

Asami’s eyebrow arched up. No one is allowed to tease his kitten except him. He flipped the pages again. The next entry was two weeks after the last entry

 

**_January 24_ **

_That jerk Mitarai kept on teasing me. He said that I am pregnant because I’m always dizzy and I crave a lot. But thinking about it, if I am a girl it’s not impossible to get pregnant if you have a lover who uses you almost every night. What am I saying? Ughh I want some ice cream wasabi flavor! I might ask Asami to bring home some. Is it okay to act spoiled once in a while right? Serves him right!_

“I hope you let me spoil you more often Akihito.” He whispered on the cold body. “And if you were a girl, I will impregnate you every year just to tie you down to me.”

 

**_January 25_ **

_Yuck! I vomited again this morning. I can still taste the wasabi ice cream I ate last night. I’m glad I didn’t wake up Asami when I rushed to the bathroom. I went back to the bed and snuggled on his chest. Oh I love his scent. I was able to sleep until noon but when I woke up Asami was nowhere. It is a Sunday I wonder where he is._

_I don’t know why I am so irritated not finding him beside me when I woke up. But today is a fucking Sunday no work! He should be at home._

 

Asami felt a lump on his throat. His kitten was not feeling well yet he didn’t want him to notice. He remembered that day was when he needed to punish the men who betrayed him and when he returned home he saw his kitten sulking in front of the tv. He remembered losing control and lunged himself on his kitten and devoured him all through the night.

 

**_January 30_ **

_It really bothers me. Sometimes my tummy hurt like hell then I vomit and feel nauseate. I hate what’s happening to me. I can’t work well because of this and what scares me the most is that I can’t sleep without snuggling near Asami. I don’t want him to think that I’m clingy or something._

_I decided to visit my doctor and was shocked with the findings. I really am PREGNANT! What the fuck!? I am a guy for fuck’s sake! This is not happening no! no! no! When I calmed down I agree with the doctor to do the ultra sound, my eyes started to water when I saw the moving thing on the monitor. The sudden feeling of happiness overwhelmed me. There’s a life growing inside me._

_That night I was restless. I don’t know if I should tell Asami, I’m afraid what if he doesn’t want the baby? No! Whatever happesn I’m keeping the baby. But I can’t tell Asami yet, I need preparations. Maybe next month?_

 

Asami by now can’t hold back his tears, burying his head on the cold neck of his lover. Clutching his hand on the soft flesh of the photographer’s stomach.

“You should have told me earlier Akihito.” He sobbed. He hugged photographer tightly pouring all his emotions out. The notebook left unattended on their side as he continued rocking the lifeless body.

 

Moments later he noticed a small paper sticking out on the back of the notebook. Asami took the notebook and flipped at the back. It was the last entry to the journal.

 

**_February 13_ **

_Tomorrow is the day I’m going to tell Asami the truth. I’m nervous but he has the right to know. I hope he will be surprise. I hope he can accept the baby. Wish me luck baby._ _  
_

There on the back of the diary the image of the ultra sound was attached. Asami stared at it. There’s a small word written on the image. 8 weeks. Asami could only weep in pain clutching the image on his hand while hugging his lover tightly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kirishima and Souh waited patiently outside the room. Both can’t believe how fast things happened. They never see it coming. They shiver in fear knowing that this might greatly affect their boss’ mood. They can’t imagine how they are going to deal with their boss after this. They can see bloodbath is coming.

An hour later Asami went out of the room. The two guards noticed the redness of their boss’ eyes. Kirishima noticed that Asami hid something in his pocket but chose to keep silent.

“Suoh to the warehouse immediately.”

“Yes Asami-sama” The guard replied and quickly leaves his post to get the limo.

“Kirishima no one is allowed to enter and do something to his body until I get back.” He ordered Kirishima who immediately called for other guards to stay and guard the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was ten in the evening when they arrived at the warehouse. Everyone held their breaths as their boss walked inside. They can feel the fury emitting from their boss’ presence. It was a hundred times than before.   

 

Asami ordered the guards to get out who immediately complied but ordered only Kirishima and Suoh to stay. His eyes narrowed in the middle of the room where two men were tied back to back.  He slowly approached them and the two men shook in fear.

 

Asami stopped in front of them, eyes never leaving the two robbers. His eyes seem like their digging up their souls. It was scary that the two chooses to just close their eyes.

 

“Kirishima how many casualties?” Asami asked his secretary, but not averting his eyes from the robbers.

 

“Sir, there were 15 dead and 11 wounded.” The secretary’s immediate reply.

 

Suoh entered rolling a table with a tv and dvd player. The big guy set it up in the middle of the room and prepared Asami a chair. Kirishima took out a cd from files he was holding and put it in the dvd player. It was the CCTV footage of the grocery store in a four paneled view. On the first minutes of the video, Asami’s focus was on the familiar blonde man who was looking at the last isle of the store. He immediately knew who it was. Asami almost loses control when he saw Akihito stopped by the isle of baby’s section. Those smiles on the photographer’s lips when he looked at every item bring a sudden pain in his heart. Akihito looked at his watch and quickly leaves the section to the cashier. There was a long line of people waiting for their turn to pay.  Most of them were women who shopped for ingredients for their dinner just like his Akihito. These women just like Akihito planned to make dinner for their love ones on this very special day. Asami can’t help but remember their last conversation. In the video, he can see how Akihito tried to hide his blushing face; how Akihito seems nervous when he said he had to tell something to him. Then it happened. Two guys entered the store carrying guns, one was shouting and one already fired. Asami saw Akihito trying his hard to protect his stomach while ducking below. Then on the other panel he saw a boy trying to escape but was caught and the shooting started. It’s the boy who was first shot they can’t see if the boy was still alive or not. Some of the women fell on the ground. One man tried to fight but immediately shot on the head. Asami watched intently, focused on his Akihito.  Akihito was still clutching his stomach when he suddenly collapsed. Asami can see a pool of red liquid as Akihito’s hand clutched his neck then the last shot was heard. Akihito stopped moving. The video ended when a group of police rushed inside and disarmed the robbers.

 

Kirishima was watching while observing his boss. This was the first time he felt so afraid. He can see the devil awakening from his boss presence. How his boss hands clenched as if controlling his self. He knew his boss didn’t want to kill those bastards yet. He wanted them to feel the pain of losing someone. Kirishima can’t imagine what would happen next. As well as Suoh who stood at the back of his boss. He can see how his boss trembled controlling his urges but even if he can’t see his boss’ reaction, he can feel the strong presence of fury in his boss.

 

Asami told Suoh to hold one of the robber’s legs. Then without further saying anything, fired at the kneecaps. He did the same to the other robber. Both men screamed begging him to spare them.

 

“What?!” Asami asked.

 

“Please…. I beg you…” The man wailed.

 

“Why should I?” Asami nudged the gun on the man’s forehead.

 

“Please.. please.. we’ll never do it again..” Another man pleaded.

 

“Of course you’ll not be able to do that again because you will never live this place alive.” Asami then shot both men right on their shoulders. “20 bullets more to go.” Those last 20 bullets were engraved on both the robbers’ arms and legs. Asami made sure not to hit fatal nerves. He wanted to kill them slowly until the men begged for him to end their lives.

 

“I beg you.. Just kill us already.” One of the men pleaded again.

 

Asami ignored the pleading as he prepares another gun. “Kirishima, did you know that your report was inaccurate?”

 

“…Asami-sama?” The secretary was confused. He trembled when Asami stared at him bloodshot eyes.

 

“There were 16 dead.”

 

“How Asami-sama?” Asked the secretary while readying his self from the punishment of giving an inaccurate report.

 

Asami looked back at the robbers. His hand slipped inside his pocket and took out a small paper. “Do you know that I’m becoming a father?”

 

“Huh?” Both Suoh and Kirishima were lost. They didn’t know what was happening. They were afraid that maybe their boss was already losing his mind.

 

“You heard me right? Look.” He raised the small paper and saw an ultrasound picture. “Hehe.” Asami laughed and took a deep breath brushing his black hair backwards. “Eight weeks. Can you believe that Kirishima, Suoh? Akihito was fucking eight weeks pregnant.”

 

Both the guard’s jaw dropped in shock. Then everything make sense, the last few weeks they noticed how moody Takaba Akihito was.

 

Asami broke down, kneeling on the ground shoulder’s shaking rigorously. “My… my Akihito is carrying my child, our child.”

 

“Asami-sama.” Suoh approached his boss trying to help him up but Asami swatted his hands away.

 

“They killed my family!” Asami roared, standing up and emptied the last gun on the robbers’ body. Kirishima looked away. This was far more than what Asami did to the man who was sent by Mikhail in the dispute in Hong Kong. Asami hadn't had enough and grabbed Suoh’s gun on the guy’s holster and emptied the bullet to the dead bodies once more.

 

The robber’s face was warped due to the amount of bullet’s Asami fired on their head. Not to count the holes on their chest and abdomen. Asami literally painted them with bullets and the crimson red of blood puddle around the bodies finished the masterpiece.

 

“Please it’s enough Asami-sama.” Suoh hold his boss’ shoulder. Asami glared at his guard and attempted to point the gun on him. Luckily Kirishima was sent a message that Takaba’s parents and friends were at the hospital wanted to see their son for the last time.

 

Asami snapped. He immediately ordered Suoh to dispose the bodies and his secretary to drive back to the hospital. Asami told Kirishima to tell the guards to let Akihito’s parents and friends inside the room. When they arrived at the hospital, Kirishima immediately approached them and introduced as the photographer’s friend. They guaranteed Aki’s parent's that they will shoulder all the expenses on Akihito’s funeral. Akihito’s parents were thankful but they still grieve on the sudden loss of their son.

 

 When everyone was gone, Asami walked inside the room and lay beside Akihito. His head resting on the photographer’s stomach, his hands caressing his lover's lower abdomen.

 

“Daddy loves you.” He whispered and placed a kiss on the spot down Akihito’s navel. There were tears rolling down his face after saying those words. This was his last night with his beloved Akihito.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Three days later was Akihito’s funeral. You wouldn’t have thought that it was only a novice photographer’s funeral. Some well-known personalities are present. Like the model Momohara Ai who was crying along with Akihito’s friends, Kou and Takato. But what shocked most of the people was when a Chinese man with a long beautiful hair arrived along with a boy who was holding a bouquet of flowers. The boy was crying silently as Fei Long approached Akihito’s parents to pay his respect. When Fei Long heard what happened to Akihito, they immediately flew to Japan and Tao almost cried the whole trip. Mitarai and Akihito’s boss was also there paying their respect. Mitarai's eyes was red and fluffy. Everyone were really sad. Akihito is a good guy, energetic and a fighter. No one would have thought that this will be the end of this stubborn guy, the guy who escaped death a million times.

 

Asami chose to just wait on the limo watching everyone from afar. He let Kirishima handle the rest. He doesn't want to broke down in front of many people. In his hand he held the most precious gift Akihito left him. The image of his 8 weeks unborn child.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Years have passed. Lots of changes happened but he is still the cruel and mighty Asami Ryuichi. He is still the King of the underground business and every year, every 14th of February he never failed to visit Akihito's grave. He will always brought with him baby's clothes and toys he offered at the grave. His guards knew that their boss will never get over his lover's death. They often see him staring into nothingness. He sometimes ordered them to drive him into the department store and was lost in the isle of baby section just looking at the clothes and toys on display. He sometimes buy everything and brought everything to his penthouse. Then the next day they will saw their boss with eyes red and fluffy, mostly because of crying the whole night.

 

 

Asami knelt in front of the grave crying in despair, still grieving from the lost of his most beloved Akihito and their child. This pain, he will carry this until he die. 

 

"We will be together soon. Please wait for me."  He whispered and a gentle cold breeze brushes his skin. 

 

**END**


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Asami's Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for all the heart warming comments you gave on the first chapter. I was overwhelmed with your responses even though most of you hated me. LOL I mean hated what I did to both Asami and Akihito. I'm sorry for making you cry guys. Hope this is a happy ending for all of you.

Asami woke up panting and dripping from sweat. He sat up as he lean on the headboard. He started to rub his temples, trying to ease the pain caused by the same dream that hunts him almost every night. It always frightens him for it seems so real.

 

He took a Dunhill on the pack resting on the bedside table and lit it. It helped him calm down after a few hits before he realized something was odd. He looked at his watch, it was only 5 in the morning but the space beside him was already empty, cold and neat. As if no one really slept there.

 

“Akihito?” He looked around to see any traces of the photographer but can’t found any. He runs to the bathroom but found nothing.

 

 _‘No! No! No! It’s only a dream. Please it’s only a dream! ’_ He started to panic. He rushed outside the room checking Akihito’s room but nothing was there. He was getting crazy; he doesn’t want to believe that everything was real. He leaned on the wall supporting himself, the pain on his head started to worsen. What is actually a dream and what is reality?

 

 

The sound of stove being turned on, the sizzling sound of bacon being fried and the beating of egg on a bowl woke him up from his devastation. Slowly he walked towards the kitchen. His heart beating faster and faster every second he approached the door of his lover’s haven. He caught his breath looking at the back of a blonde man who was enthusiastically moving from one side to another side of the kitchen. Putting a little something to this and that. The smile of satisfaction when he tasted what he cooked losses every control Asami had.

 

The crime lord runs towards Akihito and wrapped him around his strong arms tightly. He buried his head on the neck of the photographer inhaling his addictive scent.

 

“Asami! I’m cooking!” Akihito was surprised; he tried to wiggle out from the arms that are protectively clinging to him. “Asami., Let go.” Akihito protested but Asami only tightened his arms. That’s when Akihito realized how hard the older man was trembling. Akihito can feel the rapid heartbeat from the chest on his back.

 

Akihito sighed. “Did you dream again Asami?” There was no reply. Akihito put down his spatula and leaned closer to Asami’s chest. He let his hands wonder over the strong arms of the man, trying to calm him.

 

Akihito knew that the dream has something to do to with what happen last year. He never thought that it would affect the crime lord to the point of having a distressing nightmare.

 

 

**_\---------- flashback---------_ **

_After the shoot out Akihito was immediately rushed to the hospital and luckily the doctors were able to revive him but the severity of the wounds left him into an unstable state. Akihito suffered two shots, one on his neck that caused him to lose lots of bloods and the other one on his chest that almost ripped his left lung. It causes the blood to surround his lungs so the doctor needed to put tubes on his chest to drain the blood out._

 

_When Asami received the call informing him about the incident, he immediately cancelled all his appointments and rushed to the hospital. There he was met by the doctor who treated Akihito and explained everything about the photographer’s condition. From the way they extracted the bullets from his body up to the measures they needed to ensure that his lungs will be spared from the hemorrhage._

 

_Another doctor joined them and explained their further findings. They found out that he was pregnant but due to the trauma experienced by the bearer’s body, the baby failed to survive. Asami didn’t want to believe at first but the doctor showed him some ultrasound pictures dated the first time of Akihito’s visit to the doctor. Is this what Akihito wanted to tell him?_

 

_After their meeting the doctor allowed him to see Akihito. The young man was still inside the Intensive Care Unit. Asami’s heart clenched in pain. The view in front of him was totally heart breaking; even the guards felt the same seeing the once energetic and stubborn photographer lying helplessly on the white sheet of the hospital bed. Skin paled as sheet, only breathing with the help of a life support. Two tubes were attached to the young man’s chest made Asami to totally lose his composure. He knew that with this condition, any minute now would be fatal to that fragile body. He wanted to hold Akihito tightly in his arms but he can’t, afraid that he might crush the weak body. He can only hold his hand, whispered to him that everything will be alright. That he will kill those who caused him this pain. To kill those who hurt him and those who caused his child’s death._

 

_Asami was in the edge of killing everyone right now. The rage in his eyes, from the view in front of him to the news about Akihito’s miscarriage was deadly. Luckily Kirishima was able to get their hands on the robbers through the help of Kuroda._

 

_Asami tortured them before sending them to their deaths. Bodies literally painted with bullets, face warped due to the amount of bullets shot to their face. Suoh sighed, he had so much worked to do after this, but he knew that this wasn’t enough for the boss until his lover wake up. He can see bloodbath not until Takaba Akihito gets back on the track. Not until both his boss and Takaba get over from losing their first child._

 

_Kirishima can see fear despite the stoic and angry face his boss was wearing. Fear that any time Takaba Akihito’s condition might worsen. Fear on how the boy will face the reality that he got a miscarriage. The thought of it makes him shivers. He doesn’t want to imagine at all. He just hopes in the fact that Takaba Akihito is a fighter and he will come back just before their boss loss his mind._

 

_A week later, Akihito finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was golden eyes staring intently at him. His eyes swelled tears and he started to choked. Asami immediately called the doctor and they quickly took out the tube inside his throat. After checking his conditions, they were all glad that Akihito was already awake and recuperating. After that Asami and Akihito was left alone inside. Asami approached him and immediately enclosed him in his arms._

 

_Akihito on the other hand leaned closer to him enjoying the warmth given by those big arms. He suddenly remembered his tummy. Despite the pain he felt from the wound on his neck and chest, he felt a different cramp on his abdomen. He started to cry, he remembered what happened just before he was shot. When he ducks beside the counter, he already felt the pain in his abdomen._

 

_“The... The baby.” He whispered in his sobs. “ I... I wanted to surprise you..." He choked. "I... I’m sorry.. I… I ..failed to protect… our child.”_

 

_“Shssss….” Asami started rocking him back and forth. “Everything’s going to be okay.”_

 

_That’s what Asami thought but after knowing that he lost his child, Akihito seems to abandon his lively character. Asami can see how devastated his lover was. He would see him staring deeply into nothingness, gone with the world. He cried himself to sleep every night, blaming everything to himself._

 

_Asami didn’t want to see Akihito like that. If there is someone to blame, it was him for failing to protect Akihito and the child. He wished he hadn’t killed yet those robbers. If it is possible, he wished to kill them over and over again for inflicting this unbearable pain to him and his Akihito._

 

_Akihito was released from the hospital after a month. They thought that he will be back to normal once he was discharged but everything became worse. He holed himself inside the penthouse, inside the room to be exact. He refused to eat but Asami forced him. He still needed to recuperate, his lungs wasn’t fully healed yet._

 

_They would often fight when Asami forced him to eat or do something than just holing himself inside the room. He would shout at Asami and told him that he didn’t understand how hard it was, how painful it was to lose a child._

 

_Asami took a leave for a week in order to watch after his lover who was still in sorrow. Asami can’t do anything but to watch as how his lover suffers. He knew it has something to do with one of the doctor’s comment about him being a bearer. They can’t assure them that Akihito will be able to bear another child again. They haven’t had any experience with this case before and told them that having a miscarriage for the first time can greatly affect the next pregnancy._

 

_Six months after that incident, Akihito came back to work. Well it’s better than holing up and do nothing. This will avert his mind from the thoughts. But before he was able to go back, Asami and he argued about it. If possible, Asami wanted to cage him inside and not let him out just to protect him from incidents that almost killed him. Not to mention the dangerous stake out. They both agreed in condition that one of Asami’s men will be his guard._

 

_Every time Akihito went home with few bruises from his stake outs, Asami can’t helped but get angry. He would pinned Akihito down, stripped him from his clothes and check every inch of his body just to make sure nothing serious was scarred to his body. And every time Akihito will apologize._

 

_The first time Akihito knew about Asami’s nightmare was after he went home from an overnight stake out. He sneaked quietly inside the penthouse preventing from creating noise that would wake up Asami, his ass still sore from yesterday’s event and he doesn’t want to add another pain to it. When he reached the bedroom he can hear moans and groans coming from the inside. When he opened it, he saw Asami stirred restlessly from the bed, sweat smearing some hair on his face as he called Akihito’s name over and over again. Akihito run inside and immediately woke him up._

 

_Fearful golden eyes met a pair of worried hazel eyes. ‘Thank God it was just a dream’. He suddenly pulled Akihito from a tight embrace. Akihito tried to free himself but failed as Asami tightened it more. This time he felt how Asami trembled beneath him, heart pounding hard against his chest. He looked at Asami’s face and saw the most heartbreaking scene, the crime lord clinging to him like he was some kind of life support. Akihito can’t fathom if the liquid flowing down Asami’s cheeks were tears or sweat because of the latter’s hair. Akihito didn’t struggle anymore and let the man consume him. He wrapped his arms around Asami and gave him a kiss on the head._

 

_Akihito learned that Asami was having nightmares every time he was not sleeping beside him. Even though they didn’t talk about it, Akihito realized it has something to do with the shoot out a few months ago. It wasn’t only him who was suffering, but also Asami. Asami’s fear was ten times more than what he feared. Asami was devastated like him. He feels sorry from the time he told Asami that he didn’t understand how he feels._

**_\----------------end of flashback---------------_ **

 

His thought was interrupted when Asami bit his neck. “Hey!” He shouted. “What are you doing?!” He blushed.

 

“Breakfast.” Asami licked his lips teasingly.

 

“Pervert!” Akihito was able to get himself away from Asami. He eyed the older man and was glad that he was back to normal. “Take a bath first. Breakfast will be ready after you’re done.”

 

“Hmmm..” Asami obeyed and do what he was told like a good boy.

 

“Take your time!” Akihito said as he went back from cooking.

 

After ten minutes, Asami went out of the bed room dressed in his three piece suit and sat on the dining table. Coffee and morning paper were already placed on top of the table. He was reading while drinking his coffee when Akihito placed a tray of food on the table.

 

Asami’s stomach growl in anticipation as the smell the delicious aroma of the breakfast hit his nose.

 

Akihito chuckles when he heard the sound. He sat just beside Asami and started to eat his share. A few second later Asami put the papers down and stared at his breakfast. Something caught his attention. There was a white thing with two red lines in the middle. He looked at Akihito who seems enjoying himself with the food.

 

Akihito felt the man staring at him; he looked back and gave Asami his usual smile then went back to his food. Asami looked back at the thing and everything makes sense now.

 

“Akihito.”

 

“Hmm?” Akihito looked at him with mouth stuffed in food.

 

“Care to explain?”

 

Akihito fished something out of his pocket and shows the images to Asami instead of telling him verbally. Akihito went back to eating as Asami took out the image and scanned it.

 

“Ten weeks.” Asami asked as Akihito nodded while drinking his milk.

 

Akihito cleared his mouth before speaking. “I took the test last night and went to the doctor for confirmation this morning.” He looked at Asami who was still staring at him with unreadable expression.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, I guess?” Akihito smiled awkwardly.

 

Some changes on Asami’s expression made Akihito shivers. Those eyes glint with hunger, lust, anticipation and excitement. Akihito was about to run for his ass when strong hands grabbed him and caged him into a breathless embrace.

 

“Are you happy?” Akihito asked but Asami didn’t reply, instead he buried his head on Akihito’s neck.

 

Asami felt the scar on Akihito’s neck, the memories of the incident flash back to him and he trembled. Akihito noticed it and looked at Asami. The same fear registered in those golden eyes. The same fear of failing to protect the person you love. He doesn’t want to experience those again. Now, now that he will have a family of his own; he can’t help but think about those times he failed.

 

“Shhss… Don’t worry everything will be alright.” Akihito brushes Asami’s cheeks trying to sooth the fear away. “You are Asami Ryuichi after all.” Asami closes his eyes and feel those warm hands on his cheeks.

 

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. “Yeah everything will be alright.” Asami scooped him up his arms and walks towards the bedroom.

 

“Hey! Put me down! You’ll be late for work!” Asami ignored his protest and continued to the bedroom.

 

After putting Akihito down the bed, Asami took his phone and dialed Kirishima’s number. “I won’t be working today.” He ended the call even before hearing the secretary’s reply.

 

“Where are we again my Akihito?” He loomed over the photographer.

 

Akihito shivers. “Ba…Bas…tard! Ahh!!” Asami lounged himself, devouring his kitten.

 

\---------------------------------

 

They spent almost half of the day in bed but Asami tried to be as gentle as possible not to hurt Akihito or the baby. He came inside Akihito many times as he lost count of it. Asami looked at his kitten’s sleeping figure, so tempting but he needed to hold back. He wrapped his arms around Akihito’s waist, resting his hands on his lover’s tummy as if protecting it from everything that might hurt it.

 

“I… I’m stuffed….” Akihito murmured sleepily. “Perverted.. bastard.”

 

Asami chuckled. “But you liked it.”

 

“Shut up!” Akihito snorted. "What will you do if my baby drowned in your sperm?"

 

Asami chuckled. "That's not going to happen because my sperm will protect the baby."

 

Akihito laughed, what a humor. "I guess?" They both laugh at their silliness.

 

“Hey! later I want to eat chocolate ice cream with lots and lots of nuts.” Akihito suddenly have the cravings.

 

“Everything you want Akihito. Everything you want.” Asami replied as Akihito snuggled closer to his chest.

 

 

Asami had his resolve. Why would he feel afraid in the first place? Now that he has something he needed to protect, he needed to turn this fear in to strength. If it is needed, he will be more cruel, more powerful just to protect the two important things he had. He is Asami Ryuichi and he will not bow down to anyone! Especially to FEAR!

 

**~Omake Ends~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And whew!! I guess I'm still cruel... 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!! I hope you liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad girl I know. So sorry... I'm really sorry.... I love Akihito and Asami I really love them...  
> For those who are waiting for an update to 'My first love, My first heartbreak', I'm really sorry for not updating it yet. I'm still working on the next chapters. Just got stuck with work... but I'll update and finish it soon.. :^_^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading..


End file.
